


tell me i'm your national anthem

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Sugar Daddy Acquisition, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Light Angst, M/M, Stupid Financial Decisions, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: Kyungsoo meets CEO Kim and the rest is, he supposes, inevitable.





	1. yacht lyfe

**Author's Note:**

> of course i use the sugar baby song of our generation
> 
>  
> 
> (warning: contains age switch with an age gap of 12 years.)

Kyungsoo walks around the university gallery with a flute of bubbly in one hand. The charity exhibit is opened by the art department and most of the displays are works done by students. He passes by a display and the light hits it overhead that the watercolor streaks all over the air like an art installation. Kyungsoo sees the world differently and he tastes acrylic and canvas amidst the conversations of the room with expensive musk and fresh paper bills.

 

“Hello,” a voice interrupts his rounds.

 

Kyungsoo looks up, and up, and is greeted by a smiling face. The man is dressed in a three piece suit unlike Kyungsoo’s fluffy black sweater and tailored trousers. He looks a little older too, maybe around his mid to late twenties. When he tilts his head down, the shadows of his impeccable bone structure casts on him like thick mystery.

 

He looks like a statue from Louvre coming to life, Kyungsoo thinks. You don’t get faces like this anymore—reminiscent of ancient gods or half way mortals.

 

“Hi,” he returns the smile. “I’m Kyungsoo. How may I help you?”

 

The man extends his hand and his pleasant demeanor doesn’t disappear. “Kim Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes the man’s hand and he fits his smaller palm with the other's hold. Jongin grips his hand firmly.

 

There is a pause before Jongin withdraws his hand first. His fingers trail on Kyungsoo’s palm and his thumb leaves featherlight imprints on the skin of the back of his hand.

 

“I’m interested in buying some pieces,” Jongin says. 

 

Kyungsoo beams. 

 

From the get go, Kim Jongin looks like an expensive man. The watch around his wrist costs more than Kyungsoo’s yearly rent. His entire outfit is probably valued higher than what his father makes in a month and they’re already among the middle class in South Korea.

 

“Shall I introduce you to our paintings or shall we begin with the sculptures and 3D pieces?” Kyungsoo places both his hands behind him. When he walks and Jongin falls into step beside him, he can feel the eyes of people following their every move. 

 

Kim Jongin seems to be even more of an important man if he can command a room just like this—just by breathing.

 

He points to his section—the wall of artworks he’s supposed to sell to the rich businessmen and women who have come all the way out of their high rise mansions in lines of Rolls Royce and diamonds and Rolexes.

 

Kyungsoo gestures to the painting in front of him. The colors are almost blinding with how they are mixed with each other—retro with the tangerine and the bright red and the ocean blue. He glances at Jongin who surveys the piece with a critical eye.

 

“What do you think of this one?” Kyungsoo asks. When he glances at Jongin from his periphery, he finds the man cringing just a bit. 

 

He privately smiles—no colors then, he figures. The man’s austere suit and slicked back hair do not scream neon pop art to him. If anything, Kim Jongin looks like he’s the type of man who prefers the more somber art pieces. The ones that are made with misery heavy on the brush and anxiety resting on the fingertips.

 

“It’s... not my type,” the man answers. He steps away from the painting with a hum and Kyungsoo notices the way the man’s eyes linger on the frames. Appreciative without being snobby, he thinks with a small smile.

 

He directs Jongin to a wider wall. This one has multiple artworks from various artists and Jongin takes the hint. He steps a little closer, far enough that he probably won’t read the names, and Kyungsoo’s breathing stutters when Jongin’s eyes roam all over the paintings with the stare of someone who has seen Monet, Van Gogh, Picasso, and whatever else.

 

Jongin probably owns some of them as well.

 

One of the wait staff passes and the tension between them breaks when Jongin takes a glass of champagne. The tension itself confuses Kyungsoo but there’s something about the way Kim Jongin would glance at him from his periphery. 

 

Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t see.

 

“This one?” Jongin points to one of the paintings. It’s small relative to the ones on the same wall and the colors are mostly in shades of blue. Kyungsoo’s heart pounds and he feels his hands becoming clammy. Underneath that painting, there’s a small card with the word “ _Lonesome”_ and in even smaller print, “Anonymous.” 

 

He knows it’s his, despite the anonymous.

 

“Do you—” Kyungsoo pauses, eating away the stutter that has built on the back of his tongue. He sneaks a glance at Jongin and tries again. “Do you like it?”

 

Jongin tilts his head to the right and he brings the champagne to his lips. Kyungsoo sees the man gulp. 

 

“I like it,” he rasps out. “Whoever the artist is, I like what they did to this piece.”

 

Kyungsoo steps closer to Jongin, interested. “Oh?”

 

Jongin shrugs. “I mean, my MBA doesn’t help me with art critique but I’d like to think of myself as an enthusiast.”

 

Kyungsoo hums in appreciation. He himself loves traditional painting methods but his inclination lies in producing web toons and comics. It sounds juvenile and, in comparison to his friends who are being offered gallery exhibitions, it seems shallow.

 

“I think the painter conveys a lot of emotion with this art.” Jongin points out to the difference in brush strokes. “What’s this art called?”

 

Kyungsoo whispers softly, “ _Lonesome_.”

 

"It does look alone to me," Jongin laughs slightly. He points to the almost monochrome quality of the art. “It doesn't look lonely to me though.”

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head and he’s met with the smiling face of the handsome man. Without breaking eye contact, Kim Jongin says, “I’ll get this one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo continues going around the gallery and throughout the night, he has heard various words relating back to Kim Jongin. Apparently, the man’s art purchase causes a titter amongst the guests. Normally, the man sticks to himself, looking at the art, before he makes a hefty donation.

 

And that’s another thing Kyungsoo has learned about his buyer. Kim Jongin is the thirty-three year old CEO of Kim Corp., the youngest son who has the privilege to inherit the position from their old father. When Kyungsoo sneaks a glance to the older male, he finds himself making eye contact with Kim Jongin.

 

He waves.

 

Kyungsoo turns red before he walks away.

 

Throughout the night, he feels the man’s eyes on him, never leaving, like Kyungsoo’s the artwork among these masterpieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night starts dwindling down a little over ten in the evening. Most people are already gone and Kyungsoo feels a little disheartened that some of the pop art pieces assigned to him are left unsold. This market full of old people, they prefer the pieces reminiscent of the classic styles. Neon colors are not exactly popular to the men and women past their 50s.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo almost jumps at the sudden interruption. He sees Kim Jongin with a charming smile—and wow, he has dimples.

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Kim?”

 

Jongin shakes his head, “Well, a date, for starters.”

 

Kyungsoo balks at that. “What.”

 

Jongin keeps his distance but the space between them sizzles when he runs his eyes on Kyungsoo’s figure and holds his stare. The older male has an intimidating look to him and when he looks at Kyungsoo like that—it feels intense.

 

“A date?” Jongin sounds hopeful. It’s at odds with the tailored suit he’s wearing and the designer shoes on his feet. Somehow, it charms Kyungsoo. “I’m free tomorrow night and—” The man pauses, biting his lip. “And maybe we can have dinner. If you want?”

 

Kyungsoo frowns and he turns away, counting the paintings left that he has to sell on tomorrow’s opening. Technically, he can leave it to a classmate but he doesn’t want to do a half-ass job on this. And also—

 

“It’s been hours since we’ve met, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Jongin or Jongin-hyung, please,” Jongin grins sheepishly. “And it’s been almost four hours. I counted.”

 

Jongin is still looking at him and his eyes make Kyungsoo shy, for some reason.

 

“You sound impatient,” he mumbles, hoping Jongin will not hear.

 

Jongin does, of course, because Kyungsoo’s _that_ unlucky. The older man steps closer to him and Kyungsoo wants to step back but he can’t.

 

He doesn’t want to.

 

Jongin looks down at him and Kyungsoo raises his eyes, up and up, so he can hold Jongin’s stare.

 

“I’d like to think of it as straightforward,” the older man retorts.

 

“Entitled,” Kyungsoo counters, though playful.

 

Jongin takes the hint and maybe Kyungsoo’s flirting, just a little. Jongin is attractive and smart. Kyungsoo’s allowed to be shallow once in awhile.

 

“I know what I want,” Jongin pauses. He licks his lips and Kyungsoo’s eyes drop to the older man’s plush mouth. “ _Who_ I want.”

 

Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks warming up and he raises his hands to his face out of instinct. He rubs the soft flesh before he frowns. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

He sees Jongin’s face fall and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what he’s saying so he blurts out, “I have to be here to sell the remaining pieces assigned to me.”

 

Jongin’s left eyebrow lifts. “So you’ll go on a date with me? If they’re all sold?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, apologetic, as he gestures to Jongin’s figure. “You’re good looking and you don’t sound stupid. But I don’t want to bail out tomorrow night.”

 

Jongin looks like he’s contemplating something before he smiles, large. “How much for all, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo, a little confused, says, “Huh?”

 

The smile on Jongin’s face widens even more. It splits his face and he looks even younger. He doesn’t break the stare.

 

“How much, Kyungsoo? I’m getting all of them”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin tells Kyungsoo to dress nicely but comfortably casual. He doesn’t know what the older man means but he pulls out his favorite silk shirt, the one with black vertical stripes, and his dark jeans. The V of the shirt falls low on his chest and Kyungsoo eyes the way his collarbones peek out.

 

It looks sexy without being vulgar, exactly how Kyungsoo wants himself to look tonight.

 

He ruffles his short hair a little bit and he runs some mousse on the strands. He puts some CC cream on his face and some lip balm, thanking genetics for naturally having clear and smooth skin.

 

He puts his nice watch—a thin silver thing—as he slips into his white Stan Smiths. He grabs his wallet and his keys before checking himself out for the last time in the mirror. He smiles at his reflection, satisfied, as he goes out to the living room.

 

It’s ten minutes before 6 when his phone chimes with a text. He and Jongin have exchanged numbers from last night.

 

_I’m outside your apartment._

 

Kyungsoo smiles and he sends a string of thumbs up and a _be there_. He almost trips over his feet as he rushes to turn the lights in his tiny studio apartment. When he passes by a neighbor who stares too long at him, he pulls his silk shirt a little higher.

 

Maybe this is a bad idea.

 

The elevator ride is slow and he taps his foot against the floor. After an eternity, it finally pings and opens its doors. Kyungsoo spills out of it but he eyes his figure one last time on the metal. He fixes a strand or two before he goes out of the building.

 

The image that greets him is a treat.

 

Jongin is leaning against a stealth black supercar that Kyungsoo doesn’t even know the name of. The chrome body glimmers from the neon lights of Seoul club and Kyungsoo sees a couple of people stare as they walk by.

 

“Good evening, Kyungsoo.” Jongin steps away just a bit and he gives Kyungsoo a small hug. Kyungsoo’s hands rest on Jongin’s waist before the two of them step away.

 

“You look amazing,” the older male says.

 

Kyungsoo impulsively snorts, “I could say the same thing to you.”

 

Jongin grins at that and Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how a man who looks like Kim Jongin can look pleased at the compliment. He probably hasn’t heard of anything otherwise. Jongin’s dressed in a plain white tee and his jeans are also black. It’s a little looser than the fit of Kyungsoo’s but they do a wonderful job of drawing attention to the man’s two meter legs. The breadth of his shoulders is accentuated by a stylish leather jacket and his sneakers, Kyungsoo is sure, are Gucci.

 

The watch is Rolex.

 

Jongin opens the car door and he asks, “Shall we?”

 

Instead of replying, Kyungsoo trails his fingers on Jongin’s arm, bending low to slip inside the supercar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s surprised when Jongin brings him to a rooftop restaurant in Gangnam. It doesn’t look particularly expensive and it seems casual with a warm ambiance.

 

They get seated pretty quickly and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to fool himself into thinking it’s not because of the identity of his date. Forbes Richest can easily open doors to people, much less dinner tables.

 

The waitress looks chirpy and she enthusiastically lists their specials and best sellers. The menu doesn’t list food prices and Kyungsoo retracts his thought of a casual restaurant. Rich people doesn’t do casual and if they do, it sounds particularly expensive to Kyungsoo’s college wallet.

 

Jongin orders something meat and Kyungsoo settles for some expensive fish he has never heard before topped with a mango-based salsa. Jongin gets himself a glass of full bodied red but Kyungsoo declines and settles for a bottle of Perrier with some lemon.

 

They eat in almost silence and Kyungsoo savors the food. With the rate, their date is going, this seems to be the last. He fumbles with his utensils and when Jongin tries to talk to him, he grunts and nods. When he has to reply, he mumbles his answers, allowing the night wind to chase it off.

 

Jongin continues patiently and when he orders the two of them dessert, he sighs. “Are you having fun?”

 

Kyungsoo almost flinches. “I am.”

 

The business man smiles wryly. “You don’t seem to be.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at his hands and answers truthfully. “I’ve never done this before. Sorry.”

 

He looks up just a bit and Jongin seems a bit shocked before he breaks out in a smile.

 

“I thought I was a really bad date.”

 

Kyungsoo’s hands fly up and he waves them around wildly. “No! Definitely not! You’ve been so accommodating I wondered how you didn’t just walk out of here.”

 

Jongin chuckles, “I really want this date.”

 

The younger man blushes and he curses himself, thinking all he’s ever done in front of Jongin is blush.

 

The conversation flows after that and Kyungsoo loosens up when plied with smooth chocolate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin drops him off in front of his apartment building after dinner. It’s still a little bit early but Kyungsoo’s been feeling the fatigue of the last few weeks. Days of no end running errands and running around take their toll on him and when he yawns inside Jongin’s car, the older man tells him he’ll bring him home straight away.

 

“Sorry,” he mutters. He doesn’t know what to say, as inexperienced as he is to dating someone like Jongin. The last date he’s been in is spent inside a movie theater after a quick stop at McDonald’s. The one before that isn’t even a date at all, just some clandestine meeting inside a club in the middle of a busy week.

 

The car stops with a smooth glide and Kyungsoo turns his eyes to Jongin, not sure about what to do. The man is also staring at him, hands loose on the steering wheel.

 

“Um,” Kyungsoo says. “Good night.”

 

Jongin grins at him. “Good night.”

 

The inside of the car is quiet and Kyungsoo stares at the way Jongin is staring at him. The man has an expectant look on his face. Kyungsoo’s heart pounds inside his chest before he leans in.

 

Jongin’s eyes widen for a moment before he beams at the younger man. He cranes his head downwards, meeting Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo feels the older male’s arm snake across him, settling on the head rest of his seat.

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes when their lips meet. Jongin starts it off as slow, pressing his closed mouth against his. Kyungsoo pushes in deeply and Jongin takes that as his cue to move his lips. The older man parts his mouth and Kyungsoo follows suit. Jongin allows him to take the lead and Kyungsoo pushes his tongue inside Jongin’s mouth. 

 

He licks and prods the warmth and Jongin tastes of the remnants of the full bodied wine he has finished from dinner. Kyungsoo takes his fill and Jongin allows the younger man to explore his mouth.

 

They separate with a pant and Kyungsoo’s cheeks are fire truck red. Jongin looks less than composed and the smaller male marvels at that.

 

“Good night, Jongin-hyung,” Kyungsoo says before he flies out of the car in a rush, not waiting for a reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their dates continue. Jongin makes good to a promise of next time and Kyungsoo looks forward to the following weekend when Jongin is a little bit more free. The older man has been generous with his time, something that people like him tend not to be.

 

Today, classes end a little later and Kyungsoo sighs tiredly as he trudges out of the university campus. He and Jongin haven’t met in two weeks because Kyungsoo has to finish a bunch of reports and Jongin has gone to Singapore for a business trip.

 

He checks his phone for the tenth time and his face falls when he finds no message from the older man.

 

Baekhyun, his best friend, notices. And since it’s Byun Baekhyun, he asks, “Your secret boyfriend?”

 

Kyungsoo swats the man on his bicep. “Not my boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun snickers. “Yeah, right.” He runs his eyes on Kyungsoo’s form. “You’ve been dressing well lately and you’re always on your phone, Do Kyungsoo. You can’t fool me.”

 

“I’m not a bad dresser!” He complains. The older male snorts pointedly

 

Kyungsoo pats the phone in his pocket as he turns his head away from Baekhyun, walking faster. He reaches the gates of the university first and there’s a small commotion building around the entrance.

 

“Uh—excuse me,” he says. There’s some people with their phones out and whispered questions of ‘Is someone filming here?’ and the likes can be heard. Kyungsoo isn’t much for the glitz and glamor of celebrity life so he tries to ignore the titters of the student population. Until—

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

He snaps his head at the familiar voice and there he is. Jongin.

 

The man looks like he has just come out of a business meeting. Or a GQ photoshoot.

 

Jongin’s wearing a pair of sunglasses and he’s leaning on the driver’s side of a stealth black Lamborghini. He’s dressed perfectly in an all black suit. His shirt buttons are popped open and so are his jacket but the way his outfit is tailored speaks of its cost and what kind of man he is. 

 

Kyungsoo looks at the CEO and he makes a beeline to the man. Jongin just smiles at him as he pushes his sunglasses up. Kyungsoo tries not to pay attention to the increase in volume of the conversations around them. Jongin hastily goes around to open the passenger side for him before he goes behind the wheel to drive off.

 

A minute into the drive, Kyungsoo receives a text from Baekhyun. 

 

_NOT your boyfriend? interesting._

 

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warming up and he doesn’t really have a reply to that. He can hear Baekhyun obnoxiously repeating the message to him and that’s enough for him to send back a string of annoyed looking emojis with knives and bombs.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks.

 

He turns his head to the older man and there’s something attractive about Jongin when he’s driving that Kyungsoo doesn’t mind this view, not one bit.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jongin visibly hesitates. Kyungsoo can see his fingers change grip around the steering wheel.

 

“Today’s Friday.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow. “Yes?”

 

Jongin huffs a short laugh. He makes a turn before asking, “Are you free tomorrow? Up for a weekend trip?”

 

He furrows his eyebrows even more. He takes his phone out and checks his calendar and finds it mercifully empty with a few assignments.

 

“I guess,” he replies. “I have a group paper to finish for my history elective but as long as there’s electricity and wi-fi I’m good.”

 

“That’s perfect,” Jongin sighs. He makes another turn and suddenly, they’re not going to Kyungsoo’s apartment anymore.

 

“Uh…” he trails off. Kyungsoo watches as the buildings disappear and he’s sure they’re headed towards the more expensive area of Seoul. “Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Jongin says. There’s a smile playing on his lips before it suddenly drops. “Are you fine with that?”

 

Kyungsoo sees how excited Jongin is, as if keeping it a secret is part of the thrill of this game. He sees the brightness of the older man and he nods his head. Jongin is not looking at him so he answers, “As long as we stay in South Korea.”

 

Jongin visibly relaxes and he laughs at Kyungsoo’s answer like it’s the funniest joke in the world. “We are. Those movies that had people suddenly flying out of the country are not that realistic. And this is kind of impromptu. Besides, I’m not going to kidnap you.”

 

“Is it kidnapping if I’m a legal adult?” Kyungsoo wonders out loud.

 

Jongin snorts. “You barely look like one—especially when you smile.”

 

Kyungsoo pouts slightly. “We’re not all old men here, Jongin-hyung.”

 

“Ouch, Kyungsoo,” Jongin jokes. He clutches his heart with one hand playfully. “My poor old heart is hurt.”

 

Kyungsoo breaks out into loud chortles, filling the walls of the vehicle with sounds of happiness and amusement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They stop by in Gangnam. Jongin parks his car in a hotel and Kyungsoo’s about to ask why they’re here when the older man answers before he can even say anything.

 

“Relax.” Jongin locks the vehicle swiftly, going around to Kyungsoo’s side. He falls into step beside the younger man before making their way to the elevator. As they go to the lobby, Jongin adds, “We’re just parking.”

 

Jongin hums and the elevator dings to the ground floor. Jongin places his hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, leading him outside. Kyungsoo marvels at the hotel’s decorations and interior. It’s expensive without looking tacky. Modern without being too impersonal.

 

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow up. “You can’t just park in some five-star hotel without checking in.”

 

He feels Jongin leaning down and the man’s lips brush against his ear. Lowly, the older man says, “I can when I own the hotel.”

 

Suddenly, a young woman bows to Jongin’s direction. And another. And another. Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed at the sight. Men and women in uniforms bowing to them with a ‘Good afternoon, CEO Kim.’

 

Jongin brushes all of them, remarking, “Just passing by.”

 

Kyungsoo shivers at that and he feels himself shrinking to himself at all the attention. He’s naturally shy and while he can deal with one person one on one, he’s not the type to enjoy eyes on him.

 

Jongin notices and Kyungsoo feels the older male’s thumb rub soothing circles on his back. Kyungsoo’s thankful Jongin doesn’t make him raise his head or anything like that. It’s not that he’s not confident, these situations just make him uncomfortable. He’s glad Jongin picks up on that.

 

They walk around the length of it and Jongin brings him to a luxury department store. “It’s easier than going from one store to the next,” he says.

 

Kyungsoo browses the shelves but he still doesn’t know what the purpose of this shopping trip is. Besides—

 

“I don’t have the money to pay for this, hyung,” he whispers in Jongin’s direction. He eyes the clothing choices, mentally cringing at the price tags.

 

“It’s my treat,” Jongin replies. Kyungsoo’s an easy person and that’s one nice pair of khaki pants right there and if you pick four of them, you get a ten percent discount.

 

He picks all the available colors and Jongin laughs at him when he shows the promo.

 

“Get something you can wear to the beach,” Jongin remarks idly. He’s browsing the shelves as well and some guy in a black suit approaches them to carry their purchases. Another man just leads them around and Kyungsoo doesn’t know you get services like this.

 

“Would you like some glass of champagne, CEO Kim?” The guy carrying their things asks.

 

“No,” Jongin answers firmly. Kyungsoo’s busy listening to the other guy sales talk him. 

 

“And for you, sir?” 

 

“Nothing for me too,” he answers.

 

Kyungsoo stops by when he sees a row of floral shirts and they scream beach-y and summer to him. He takes a black one with white flowers and a pink one with embroidered roses.

 

“Are we going swimming?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin.

 

“If you want,” Jongin replies. “We can do a lot of things.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin wiggles his eyebrows. He smirks playfully, bumping his shoulder to Jongin’s side. “This _is_ our seventh date.”

 

“You’re counting?” Jongin teases back.

 

“You’re not?” Kyungsoo retorts with a laugh.

 

“Touché,” Jongin shrugs with a smile. He grabs a huge hat from one of the shelves, pushing it on top of Kyungsoo’s head. It's made with top quality velvet. Kyungsoo models it a bit, chuckling at the way the large hat plops around. He moves his head wildly, deliberately trying to swat Jongin with the brim.

 

Jongin takes it out of his head. “This is a health hazard.”

 

“I won’t kill you with a—” Kyungsoo pauses, squinting at the price tag. “—two hundred thousand won hat.”

 

Jongin picks another one and this one is a little smaller and made with straw. There’s a nude colored ribbon tied around it and the brim plops around but it’s not hitting anyone within a one meter radius. Kyungsoo nods quickly in front of the mirror, laughing at the way the brim also moves around.

 

Jongin leans into his shoulder, smiling. “You're very cute.” Kyungsoo beams at the older man and his heart skips a beat or three because of how fondly Jongin looks at him. “Do you like this one?”

 

“Yeah,” he answers. Jongin plucks the hat and he hands it to the staff following them around.

 

The man steps closer to Jongin and Kyungsoo hears the soft, “This is for women, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face falls and Jongin must have noticed because he glares at the man. With a hard voice, he says, “And?”

 

The staff balks and he steps away with a bow, apologizing.

 

Jongin’s fingers bump against Kyungsoo’s and the younger male welcomes his hand. He links their pinky fingers loosely as Jongin leads him around the large place.

 

They must have spent close to an hour and Kyungsoo ends up with new shirts—some beach appropriate and others not—alongside his khakis, some socks, a pair of slippers, and embarrassingly, new underwear.

 

Jongin also buys himself some new clothes and Kyungsoo picks out a new tie and and a pair of nice cufflinks. The older man buys them matching striped t-shirts and Kyungsoo makes sure to tease him for it.

 

When it’s time to pay, Kyungsoo cringes at the bill Jongin racks up. Eighteen million won sounds excessive and he worries his lip when he sees he has unknowingly picked a two million won cufflink.

 

Jongin carries their paper bags back to the hotel parking. When they get there, Jongin asks him to pack for a weekend trip. He hands Kyungsoo a large Hermes hand bag in black and the younger man stuffs two of the Nike shorts he got, some tees, and the floral shirts. He keeps the slippers inside its paper bag and grabs one of the hoodies to carry. He puts on the beach hat with a smile.

 

When Kyungsoo finishes packing, he says, amazed, “It fits.”

 

Jongin slings his leather duffel over one shoulder and Kyungsoo’s school bag on the other, gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him. “It’s the largest size.”

 

Before Jongin can say anything anymore, someone from the hotel interrupts them. “Sir,” he says. “The car’s ready.”

 

“You’re not driving?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin wraps his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, leading the two of them to the hotel driveway. Some fancy car pulls over and Jongin nudges him inside as a hotel staff brings their belongings to the trunk. Jongin holds the top of his head as he goes inside, careful so he doesn’t bump it.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles as Jongin sits beside him.

 

Kyungsoo texts his roommate that he’ll be out this weekend and he replies with an ‘enjoy’ and nothing else.

 

When the car moves, Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, burying his face on his neck. He feels Jongin inhale against his skin and Kyungsoo feels a shiver going to the bottom of his spine. His toes tingle and he leans closer, savoring the moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Um—what,” Kyungsoo deadpans at the sight in front of him.

 

“Let’s go,” Jongin pulls him. The afternoon is slowly disappearing in clouds of dark oranges and indigo. It reminds Kyungsoo of spilt paint.

 

“Jongin, that’s a private plane,” he says. He’s clutching the black bag firmly.

 

“Yes,” the older man answers. He tugs on Kyungsoo’s arm before he asks, “Are you scared of flying?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I thought we’re staying in South Korea. This is kidnapping. Will this be kidnapping? I don’t have my passport with me!”

 

Jongin suddenly laughs out loud at that. He steps in front of Kyungsoo and he flips the brim of his sun hat. He holds it up as he leans downward to peck Kyungsoo on the lips.

 

“We’re staying in South Korea. I promise.”

 

Kyungsoo leans upwards as he steals another peck on Jongin’s lips. The older man shyly smiles at him with redness staining his cheeks. It makes Kyungsoo feel good that he can turn Jongin into this.

 

“Okay,” he just says. He eyes the ladder up the plane and he pulls his phone out. He hands it to Jongin before demanding, “Take a pic of me. I’m going to make Baek jealous.”

 

Jongin diligently nods as Kyungsoo stands on the ladder with a peace sign. He’s carrying the large bag Jongin has lent to him and fixes the sun hat for a bit. The older man counts to three as Kyungsoo smiles. He sticks his tongue out in another photo and he raises one leg as he grins largely at the camera.

 

“Thanks, Jongin-hyung,” he says after the last one. 

 

Jongin walks towards him, climbing up after Kyungsoo. They settle into the wide seats as a stewardess greets them.

 

“You just made the richest man in Korea take your photos Kyungsoo,” Jongin teases.

 

Kyungsoo stops from observing the interior as he asks, a little clueless, “You're the richest man in Korea?”

 

“Technically, no,” Jongin answers with a wink. Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to know what that ‘technically’ means. “You didn’t know?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs and the stewardess asks him if he wants anything to eat or drink.

 

“Do you have some potato chips?”

 

“We have some chocolate covered ones, sir,” she replies.

 

Kyungsoo enthusiastically nods and the woman leaves. Jongin’s just watching him from where he’s seated.

 

“What?” he asks. 

 

“You look happy,” Jongin notes.

 

Kyungsoo, if possible, beams even wider. “I’m excited. It’s my first time being in a plane just by myself.”

 

Jongin shakes his head as if in amusement and fondness and—something else. Something Kyungsoo doesn’t want to think about. Not yet. 

 

“Do you like this?”

 

“The plane?” The stewardness brings back a nice plate with the chocolate covered chips. There are two bottles of Perrier as well. Jongin opens both, pushing the other to Kyungsoo’s side.

 

“Yes,” the older man replies. “Everything.”

 

“It’s nice,” Kyungsoo answers. “I've never done something like this before.”

 

“You don't mind?” Jongin looks a little uncertain so Kyungsoo takes a chip and holds it in front of Jongin’s mouth. The older male dutifully parts his lips, eating the treat.

 

“Not really,” he answers. “Seems excessive to me, if I have to be honest, but I’m going to be a liar if I say I don’t enjoy it.”

 

“It’s not uncomfortable?” Jongin worries again.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “A little, I think. But you make it go away? I don’t really know how to explain it and—” He eats his snack, loving the taste of the bittersweet chocolate with the salted potato chip. “I’ll tell you when it’s too much. I told you before, right? It’s my first time dating someone that has, well, actual dating.”

 

Jongin nods at that and Kyungsoo continues. “I guess we can just work through it? And next time we can, like, alternate. I can bring you dates too, you know?”

 

The older man grins at that. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a breath and he spends the entire ride eating his food as Jongin watches him fondly. The plane streaks across the sky as darkness slowly envelops everything. 20,000 feet above the ground, Kyungsoo feels like flying when he sees Jongin smile at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I knew we’re going to be in Jeju!” Kyungsoo crows when they get out of the plane. 

 

He wiggles around and does a happy dance, lugging around the Hermes bag and his paper bag. He removes his beach hat since it’s nighttime and Jongin holds it for him as he texts Baekhyun of his whereabouts. The man has sent him a funny video of him eating instant noodles with Chanyeol and Jongdae as a reply to the photos of him flying private.

 

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asks.

 

Kyungsoo groans, “I can't believe I ate that much when we’re going to the beach.” He laughs and pats his soft tummy.

 

Jongin pokes it as well and Kyungsoo yelps, jumping away. 

 

“It’s cute!” Jongin says, indignant. “Your little belly is cute.”

 

Kyungsoo makes a face at the older man and Jongin chases him a little. He puts his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist as his face gets closer to Kyungsoo’s. He whispers, soft and private, husky and deep, “You're sexy. Your body’s sexy, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo colors at that and he grasps Jongin’s face with his palm, pushing the man away. “Shut up, hyung!”

 

Jongin doesn’t deter as he continues teasing Kyungsoo. “What if you call me _oppa_?”

 

“Oh, my god,” Kyungsoo hits Jongin’s shin with his bag. The older man laughs out loud, running away to the waiting vehicle for them.

 

Kyungsoo chases after him and this time, on the ground with the night breeze kissing his skin, he still feels like he’s flying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin sets his travel bag and Kyungsoo’s school bag inside one of the rooms. The younger male follows suit, dropping his lent bag and his paper bag. 

 

“Are we going to be in the same room?” he asks. 

 

Jongin has brought him to a seaside villa and this one, Kyungsoo guesses is the best room in the house. It faces the sea and Kyungsoo can see the infinity pool outside from this room. There’s also a hot tub and Kyungsoo can’t wait to relax in there.

 

“If you want,” Jongin replies. He’s averting his eyes. “I can take another room.”

 

Kyungsoo plops on top of the bed and he rolls over to hide his blushing face. He makes sure to say loudly and clearly, “Let’s share this one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin brings him to a seafood restaurant and Kyungsoo gorges himself with lobster and king crabs and prawns bigger than his head. He laughs at the size of them and he doesn’t care as he holds it up near his face. Jongin takes pictures on his phone all throughout dinner and his eyes are doing that thing again. _That_.

 

Jongin laughs when Kyungsoo shoves an entire claw into his mouth, happily chewing and humming at the fresh taste.

 

“I should bring you here more often.”

 

Kyungsoo swallows and he sips his lemonade before answering, “Jeju is far, hyung.”

 

“It’s a plane ride away,” Jongin shrugs like it’s that simple.

 

The younger man scoffs, jokingly agreeing, “That’s true.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo steps out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and boxer shorts, he spots Jongin lounging on the bed with his laptop and—

 

“Are you wearing glasses?”

 

Jongin looks up and the thin wire frames of his glasses look good on him. It makes him look more intimidating but when a smile breaks his hard countenance, it makes him look younger.

 

“You are too,” Jongin points out. Kyungsoo pushes the plastic round frames up the bridge of his nose. 

 

He pads closer to the bed and he realizes Jongin’s wearing a tight wife beater in black. It highlights ever muscles on his torso and there's a sliver of skin peeking out in between its hem and the band of his sweatpants. There's hair trailing downwards, disappearing into the fabric of Jongin’s sleepwear.

 

Kyungsoo slips inside the covers and Jongin turns his laptop off, keeping it inside the drawer on the side table. He yawns as he asks Kyungsoo, “Closer?”

 

He stiffens up but he does as Jongin has asked. The older man presses himself against his back and even if he’s sleepy, he holds Kyungsoo like he’s precious. His one hand is wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist and his knees are bumping against the back of Kyungsoo’s legs.

 

Jongin runs his hand on Kyungsoo’s hair. “Don’t overthink it too much.” He massages the younger man’s scalp with soothing motions. “Go to sleep, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the term of endearment but he sinks into the older man’s touch. The warmth of Jongin’s fingers on his head lulls him to sleep as he feels the fatigue of the week wash over him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo lugs around his laptop and charger, dressed in beach shorts and his black floral shirt. He slips into his slippers and plops his large hat on his head. Jongin’s dressed the same way except his shirt is opened all the way down and he's not wearing a hat.

 

Kyungsoo tries not to ogle too much at the sight of tanned skin and toned abs. Jongin puts on a pair of designer sunglasses before he revs up the engine of the vintage convertible. He holds his hat as Jongin streaks past the houses of Jeju and the ride was quick and silent except for the white noise of the surroundings and the soft music from the radio.

 

They stop by a dock and Kyungsoo looks at the row of yachts lined in front of him.

 

Jongins holds his hand, asking, “Shall we?”

 

Kyungsoo takes the older man’s hand and he leads him to one of the bigger boats amongst the selection. “Yours?”

 

Jongin nods as he helps Kyungsoo to go up. There's a staff waiting for them wearing an all white shirt and he greets Jongin and Kyungsoo with a smile and a "Nice to see you again, CEO Kim.”

 

Kyungsoo tours around the yacht and there’s a bedroom and everything is pristine and spotless. The interior is beautiful and it looks expensive, something only people in Jongin’s world can own.

 

"You know,” he says as they go back up to the deck. He drops down on the soft couch as Jongin does the same. “There’s this American reality show that Baekhyun loves.”

 

Jongin hums, “What show?” He sidles up to Kyungsoo, arm resting on the top of the seat and around Kyungsoo’s frame.

 

“ _The Bachelor_ ,” he laughs as he pronounces it carefully. “I can’t help but feel like one of the girls in there.”

 

Jongin grins at him and he pulls away the brim of Kyungsoo’s hat. He kisses the man on the lips softly before murmuring against the plushness of it, “Don't worry. You’ll always have my rose.”

 

Kyungsoo startles at that as he moves away from the CEO. He points at Jongin accusingly. “ _You_ watch _The Bachelor,_ Jongin-hyung?!”

 

“ _You watch it too!"_

 

* * *

 

 

 

They spend the day aboard the yacht and Jongin apparently has a private chef and a bartender alongside the single wait staff with them. They’re served a lunch of fancy surf ’n’ turf and Kyungsoo gets a spiked water melon smoothie to go with his lunch. Jongin settles for a something that’s more alcoholic that fruity but they both have colorful umbrellas in their drinks so it’s a win-win situation.

 

The two of them frolic in the water and Kyungsoo jumps in and out of the sea, much to Jongin’s worry. The older man has taught him how to ride the jetski and Jongin takes a video of him screaming at the top of his lungs as he waves a mock goodbye from where the CEO is left on the yacht.

 

When Kyungsoo has gone tired and someone from his group asks for a video call, he puts his large hat and turns group Skype on.

 

One of his classmates looks at him weirdly. “Where are you, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo’s feeling tired and boneless as he relaxes into the couch in his floral shirt and board shorts. The wait staff hands him a bottle of water, asking, “Do you want anything else, sir?”

 

He shakes his head and he discreetly shoos the staff away with a laugh. His group mates see the man but before they can ask a question, Jongin appears in the frame—wet and freshly out of the waters.

 

The older man automatically buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and the college student hears a gasp from one of his classmates. Three of them are gaping at him and Kyungsoo sneaks a glance at the image being shown on the screen. No one can really see Jongin's face, just that he’s wrapped around Kyungsoo. The background shows the horizon and the glittering sea.

 

Kyungsoo slinks away and Jongin blinks at him, confused. 

 

“Group meeting,” he mouths and Jongin makes an apologetic gesture as he moves farther still even if he’s not seen on camera anymore.

 

Kyungsoo sighs as he steers away the topic of conversation to their project. He gets comfortable and he smiles at Jongin a little bit in reassurance. The older man gives him a big smile in return and Kyungsoo feels like he’s sinking again just from the sight of Jongin grinning at him like that.

 

He’s looking at Kyungsoo like _that_ again and he kicks Jongin a little bit, feeling shy and trying to concentrate on what they’re talking about instead of the rampaging in his stomach.

 

Somehow, this feels the closest thing to paradise.

 

And, somehow still, it’s not because of where Kyungsoo is but who he is with.


	2. mean money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wtf am i doing honestly 
> 
> btw im using fenty highlighters as chapter titles because i'm creative like that

Early Sunday evening finds Kyungsoo on the bed, packing his things inside his borrowed bag. Jongin, apparently an expert in all things traveling, is already finished.

 

The older man is perched on the bed and Kyungsoo gasps when he feels an arm snake around his waist.

 

“I’m still packing,” he says. He folds one of the shirts inside his bag in a small square, pressing it down.

 

Jongin’s mouth latches on the side of his torso and Kyungsoo doesn’t ask him to stop. The CEO’s warm breath fans through the fabric of his shirt.

 

“We haven’t used the hot tub,” Jongin complains. He fiddles with the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt, looking up as if seeking permission. Kyungsoo nods and Jongin slips one finger inside his top, fingers skimming the soft skin of his stomach.

 

“Do you want to?” Kyungsoo asks. 

 

“Yes,” Jongin eagerly answers. He places a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips and his hand trail from the length of the younger man’s jaw to the side of his neck.

 

Kyungsoo shivers.

 

“I’ll wait for you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo slips inside the bathroom and he washes his face in the sink. He splashes cold water on his skin as he slaps his cheeks slightly.

 

“Breathe, Do Kyungsoo,” he tells himself.

 

Anticipation thrums in his veins and Jongin tells him to change into swim trunks. The older man gives him an out, a choice of dressing himself modestly or, well, not at all.

 

Kyungsoo washes his face and he takes a quick shower. He lathers himself with the scented bath oil and he massages it into his skin until it’s soft. He keeps his hair out of the warm water as he rinses himself of the suds.

 

He rubs himself with the fluffy towel, brushes his teeth thoroughly. Kyungsoo watches the man reflected on the mirror. He sees cheeks the color of blood red apples and eyes wide, with pupils dilated.

 

The excitement builds up inside him and it goes down his spine, circling all over him and pooling low in his gut.

 

Kyungsoo takes the large bathrobe from the bathroom cabinet and he wraps it securely around his waist. The silk material is pure black and the hem falls right on Kyungsoo’s calves. The sleeves are long and they cover his entire hands, passing the tips of his fingers.

 

He arranges the robe, covering a portion of his chest but allowing a patch of skin to be seen. His collarbones are deep, stretching the skin over the valleys they create on either side of him. Kyungsoo gulps and he watches as his Adam's apple bob with one swallow. The length of his neck is bare and inviting.

 

Kyungsoo leaves the bathroom like that, naked underneath all the silk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeju remains a little bit cold at night despite the time of the year. The sea blows air towards the shore and Jongin’s villa sits just near. 

 

Kyungsoo steps outside the balcony of the master’s bedroom and the sight of the infinity pool stretching to the horizon is magnificent even in the darkness. The pool lights create stars on the ground and just beside it, the hot tub is already filled. There’s a tray with two empty tall wine glasses and a metal bucket of submerged bottle of rosé. There’s a large plate with rows of plump strawberries coated in decadent looking chocolate.

 

The water in the pool splashes and Kyungsoo watches as Jongin’s long figure streaks fast across the length like a predator. He sees the older man’s toned back moving quickly as his arms propelled him through. Jongin’s muscles visibly work and Kyungsoo holds his breath when the man’s palms come into contact to the edge of the pool.

 

Jongin emerges and Kyungsoo doesn’t look away—cannot look away. The older male raises himself up, muscled arms flexing. Water drips down on his tan skin in a snail pace as if teasing Kyungsoo. Jongin runs his his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

 

Kyungsoo trembles, overwhelmed, as he stands to the side. He clutches the ribbon he has tied in front of his robe, suddenly very much aware of how naked he is underneath the softness of the garment.

 

“Nice of you to join me,” Jongin comments idly. The swim trunks fit him in a matter that makes Kyungsoo’s breath come up short. The taller male walks towards him with confidence and when he stands in front of Kyungsoo, his right hand goes on his waist, already claiming. His hand is cold but the shiver that goes down Kyungsoo’s spine is not from the temperature.

 

His eyes run over Jongin’s wet body and the CEO returns it in kind, licking his lips. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin sees the way the silk robe falls on his body—the way the soft fabric wraps around him, clinging to his every curve and dip. He wonders if Jongin knows what’s underneath.

 

What isn’t.

 

Kyungsoo takes the initiative and he hooks his hand on the back of Jongin’s nape. He rises on his toes and his mouth reaches for Jongin’s. He gives the man a chaste kiss—nothing more than a soft press—but he lets it last, taking seconds before he brings himself down again.

 

Jongin smiles at him, leaning down to peck him on the lips as well. The hand on his waist plays with the belt of the robe, slipping inside and tugging. Kyungsoo sighs softly and Jongin’s fingers trail from his side to the middle. He plays with the small ribbon as before he takes hold of the remaining length of silk, hanging. He twists the tab around his index fingers, plucking at it teasingly.

 

“Come with me to the tub?” Jongin whispers. The air is quiet and somehow, it seems warmer. Kyungsoo feels sensitive and exposed despite being covered by the silk. He feels hotter knowing that underneath this thin fabric, he’s naked.

 

Jongin can do whatever he wants.

 

Kyungsoo will let Jongin do whatever the older man wants.

 

Jongin gets into the water and he sits with comfortably against the sides of the pool. Kyungsoo feels the shyness in side him so he pushes the tray a little to the side before he sits down on the ledge. He pulls the silk bathrobe a little up and he submerges his feet to the warm water.

 

“Not getting in?” Jongin hums. He pulls Kyungsoo feet to his side and he starts rubbing circles on the heels of both feet.

 

“Later,” Kyungsoo replies. Goosebumps rise on his skin at the implication of getting in the tub with Kim Jongin. 

 

The two of them allows the silence of the night to lull them into a semblance of comfort. The sea is audible from where they are and the crashing of the waves against the sandy shores is beautifully rhythmic.

 

“Get me a glass?” Jongin tilts his head to where the tray is. 

 

Kyungsoo takes the bottle of bubbly and he pops it open easily. He pours Jongin a drink, handing it to the older man.

 

“Want some strawberries?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Only if you feed them to me,” Jongin counters.

 

There’s a small smirk playing on Jongin’s lips as he takes a sip of his alcohol. His free hand is still underwater, fumbling with Kyungsoo’s toes.

 

“Spoiled,” Kyungsoo says but he reaches for a piece of chocolate-coated strawberry. He looks Jongin in the eyes as he takes a bite of the tip before he presses the half-eaten fruit against Jongin’s mouth.

 

Jongin stares at him back and Kyungsoo’s tongue sticks on the roof of his mouth at the sight of the business parting his lips and eating the strawberry in one go. Jongin’s lips brush his fingertips and the older man’s tongue swipes the pads just a little bit.

 

Kyungsoo almost yelps but he stamps it down. His toes curl and he knows Jongin feels their movement against his palm where his feet are resting.

 

The taller of the two takes a sip of rosé. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin throat moves with a single gulp of alcohol.

 

He holds the glass loosely on his hand and the bottom of it dangles on the hot water. Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, commenting nonchalantly, “Delicious.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks warm at that because Jongin’s still looking at him. He’s not sure if the older male is praising his food with the way his eyes are running on Kyungsoo’s robe-covered figure.

 

Jongin’s fingers skitter from Kyungsoo’s heels to the protruding bone of his ankle. They skim the skin up and up, trailing back and forth all over Kyungsoo’s calves.

 

“Jongin-hyung?” He calls out.

 

Jongin’s eyes fall close and his head tilts to the side. Kyungsoo picks a strawberry, feeding it to the older man.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes at the nickname as feelings and sensations become so overwhelming.

 

He bites his lip and Jongin’s fingers under the water move on the back of his knee.

 

“Can I get in the water with you?”

 

Jongin opens his eyes and he says, “Of course, Kyungsoo.”

 

The smaller man shakes his head. “I don’t want to remove my robe.”

 

The _yet_ hangs between them like the axis of the universe.

 

“Okay,” Jongin simply replies. “Are you feeling shy?”

 

Kyungsoo has done this before but with Jongin, everything feels new and different.

 

Exciting. Pleasing. Pleasurable.

 

The silence seems like it’s already enough of an answer and Jongin nods his head. Kyungsoo holds the hem of his robe as he lets himself slink into the water.

 

He places the fabric in between his thighs so they won’t open and Jongin’s eyes did not miss the small action. His stare roams on the silk now clinging even tighter on Kyungsoo’s hips and legs as the younger man plucks the garment from himself.

 

“Closer, baby,” Jongin requests. He places the glass of rosé on the ledge as Kyungsoo skips the makeshift seats of the tub to stand in front of Jongin’s parted legs.

 

He grips his robe close as he sits on one of Jongin’s thighs sideways.

 

“Is this close enough?” He teases. His legs swing under the water, creating tiny ripples.

 

Jongin chuckles against the side of Kyungsoo’s face as he kisses the man on the cheek. “Not really.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs softly and his fingers go on Jongin’s jawline before tracing on the skin above Jongin’s upper lip.

 

“You have some stubble here,” he comments. The skin is rough under the pads of his fingers and Kyungsoo presses his thighs closer to himself at the thought of Jongin rubbing his stubble all over his sensitive skin.

 

“I was too lazy to shave.” Jongin hums and he reaches for a piece of strawberry. He places the tip on Kyungsoo’s mouth, pushing the fruit slowly. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and takes a bite. Kyungsoo holds the strawberry as he nibbles on it and Jongin reaches for his glass of rosé.

 

“Try that with this one.” He waits until Kyungsoo has put the entire fruit in his mouth before he hands the glass to the younger man.

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip and he finds the explosion of flavor appealing. The milk chocolate and the strawberry brings out the fruitiness of the rosé. Jongin’s hand falls on Kyungsoo’s hip, holding down the soft flesh and the wet robe.

 

“Good?”

 

“Very.” Kyungsoo licks his lips and Jongin’s eyes follow the swipe of his tongue.

 

Jongin feeds him another and Kyungsoo pairs it with the rosé. He takes occasional sips, finishing the remaining alcohol that’s left in Jongin’s glass.

 

“You have some—” Jongin wipes his thumb on the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth, rubbing against the skin. “—chocolate here.”

 

The older man looks at Kyungsoo down and his gaze is intense. Kyungsoo gulps as he looks up from beneath his lashes. Jongin licks the chocolate from his thumb, never leaving Kyungsoo’s eyes.

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo whispers. He wiggles on the man’s lap just a bit and the water sloshes around. “I have a secret to tell.”

 

“What is it?” Jongin indulges him. His hand hovers on Kyungsoo’s hip still. The other one is now resting on Kyungsoo’s knee.

 

Kyungsoo leans in and he kisses Jongin’s jaw, mouth moving to the man’s ear. His lips are kissing Jongin’s lobe as he murmurs against the hot skin, “I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

 

He hears Jongin gasp and the hand on Kyungsoo’s knee tightens. Jongin plucks the robe from where it is in between Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

“Oh?” Jongin’s fingers skim upwards, past the younger man’s knees. He stops midway on Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Tell me more.”

 

Kyungsoo hums and he shifts himself on top of the older man’s lap, rearranging so the robe billows around the tops of his thighs. It teases what is hidden underneath, not allowing Jongin a single peek.

 

“I can show you, hyung,” Kyungsoo says. “More.”

 

“Can you?”

 

Kyungsoo eagerly nods and he’s about to stand up until he remembers something. “We’re supposed to leave tonight, right?”

 

Jongin frowns, “Yes.”

 

The smaller male jokes, “I’m thinking of taking our time but…”

 

Jongin grips his thighs and Kyungsoo moans at the feeling of blunt fingernails digging into his soft flesh. “I can tell the pilot we’ll leave tomorrow.”

 

“It’s not a taxi, Jongin-hyung,” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“The pilot will wait, baby,” Jongin almost growls. His fingers skim an inch higher and Kyungsoo shivers. Jongin kisses him on his nape, adding, “Enough talk. Show _hyung_ what’s underneath your robe, Kyungsoo.”

 

The younger man shakes at Jongin’s tone and the timbre of his voice reverberates in the stillness of the night.

 

Kyungsoo stands up but he holds the hem securely still. Jongin catches the edge as he breathes out, “Give me a show?”

 

The smaller male blushes and he looks down at Jongin’s face. The CEO looks wild in the eyes, pupils blow wide and cheeks red as well. He is breathing shallowly and the knuckles gripping the edges of the robe are almost white that Kyungsoo worries Jongin is going to just rip the fabric off of him.

 

Kyungsoo feels confident at having someone like Kim Jongin sitting in front of him like this, below him, at his mercy.

 

“I’ll give you the best show of your life, CEO Kim, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo delights at the way Jongin shivers and he walks across the tub to the other side. Before he lifts himself up, he looks backwards and finds Jongin sitting still. His legs are spread wide and Kyungsoo can see the bulge on the man’s trunks underneath the water. He’s holding on to a freshly poured glass of rosé. 

 

He gets out of the water carefully and Kyungsoo stands a couple of feet away, in front of Jongin, wet and bare under.

 

“Wet silk is a good look on you,” Jongin says. The man looks nonchalant as he sips his alcohol but Kyungsoo can see the way Jongin's eyes doesn’t leave his form.

 

“Thank you,” he replies. Kyungsoo plays with the tab and he’s about to pull it in one swift motion when he gets an idea.

 

He hooks his index finger in a come hither gesture and Jongin smiles like a predator, pleased, as he finishes the glass of alcohol quickly, setting it down before he wades through the water.

 

“Care to do the honor?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin stands up on the tub, still below Kyungsoo.

 

“My pleasure,” Jongin replies. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin toys with the tab. The anticipation is killing them both.

 

“I bet it is,” Kyungsoo retorts.

 

Instead of answering, Jongin finally undoes the knot of the robe and he pushes it a little bit. The wet material parts but it does not fully open. Jongin does not move anymore as Kyungsoo waits with bated breath, looking down on the other man.

 

“What are you going to do to me, Jongin-hyung?” He teases.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Jongin reaches out and he leans in to kiss Kyungsoo on his right ankle before his lips move up his calves. The younger man stops breathing as Jongin’s mouth moves up and up and up, stopping on his knee.

 

“Anything,” Kyungsoo breathes out. “Everything.”

 

Jongin smiles and he pulls away. “Turn around, baby. Take your robe off for me.”

 

Kyungsoo does what Jongin says and he lets the robe pool on his elbows. Goosebumps rise on his exposed back and but his exposed front feels heated. The lust builds slow and Kyungsoo likes it like this—with lots of teasing and foreplay.

 

It feels like a game this way.

 

Kyungsoo loves playing.

 

The robe falls to the ground.

 

He looks behind him and he sees Jongin with his lips parted slightly, breathing harshly.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Jongin snaps his head to his face and he says simply, “More than you think.”

 

Kyungsoo smirks as he turns around. He slowly descends into the water and Jongin allows him to take it on his own pace. He stands in front of Jongin, naked, and he wraps his arms around the man’s neck, linking his hands on his nape. Kyungsoo fiddles with Jongin’s hair as he presses their lips harshly. Jongin moans against the kiss and Kyungsoo stands on his toes, rising, as he slips his tongue in Jongin’s mouth.

 

Jongin holds on to Kyungsoo tightly and he backs them both to where they are sitting before. Kyungsoo straddles Jongin’s thighs as the older man grips his hips.

 

“You have—” Jongin whispers harshly as his hands move to knead Kyungsoo’s bottom. “—a fucking amazing ass.”

 

Kyungsoo mewls and he pushes his cock against Jongin’s abs. He grinds down on the hard plane and Jongin groans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. The younger man bends down, dragging his lips on Jongin’s neck and kissing the skin of his pectorals. He opens his mouth and sucks delicately on the smooth tan skin and Jongin’s hands caress Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks.

 

And then, slaps it hard.

 

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo almost jumps. Jongin opens his eyes lazily and he smirks up at the naked man above him. Kyungsoo drags his hands down to play with the bands of Jongin’s swim trunks, amazed that the spandex can contain what he can clearly see as a hard on.

 

“Okay?” Jongin asks. He massages the skin after he cups warm water on it.

 

Kyungsoo exhales shakily and he says, “More than.”

 

Jongin’s smirk widens even more and Kyungsoo looks down at the attractive man. The way his lips pull slightly to side, crooked, charms the younger male.

 

Jongin brings his hand down again and Kyungsoo moans as his body falls against Jongin’s chest. The older man holds him against him and Kyungsoo’s hard cock is trapped between their wet bodies.

 

The older male mouths against Kyungsoo’s ear. “Want me to get some lube and condom?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he slips his hand beneath Jongin’s swim trunks. He wraps his fingers on the base of the man’s hard dick and licks his lips at the girth and length of it.

 

“No, hyung,” he replies. “Let’s stay here.”

 

Jongin laughs. “We can’t do much without them.”

 

Kyungsoo smirks, pumping the hard flesh twice. “We can do more than enough.”

 

The private plane can wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up when the familiar shrill of his phone alarm breaks through his the heaviness of his slumber. He refuses to move as he snuggles closer to the warmth—

 

“Baby, your fucking alarm,” someone complains. 

 

Kyungsoo groans as he reaches for his phone, swiping to turn the annoying sound. He sits up and when he looks at the time displayed on his screen, his eyes grow wide.

 

“Jongin-hyung!” He almost screams. “Wake up!”

 

Jongin stirs and Kyungsoo slaps the man on his exposed chest two more times. 

 

“Wake up! We have a flight to catch and I have a class this morning.”

 

The older man catches Kyungsoo’s batting hand and he sits up, leaning heavily to the younger male. “Good morning,” Jongin says before pressing a loud kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

“Ew, morning breath,” Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out.

 

Jongin laughs and this time, Kyungsoo kisses him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they arrive at the tarmac and boards the plane, the stewardess serves them coffee and freshly made blueberry pancakes. Kyungsoo thanks her with a smile as he devours the food in front of him.

 

Jongin requests for the daily newspaper as he sips his latte slowly. He eats his pancakes slower and Kyungsoo ignores the other man in favor of filling his tummy with food. Halfway into the meal, he can still feel Jongin’s eyes on him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Nothing,” Jongin blurts out.

 

The younger man makes a face of disbelief before he wheedles Jongin. “It’s not nothing, hyung.”

 

Jongin snorts, pointing at him with his cup of coffee before sipping the hot liquid. Kyungsoo waits patiently and when Jongin sets the glass down, he says, “You’re wearing pajamas in my private plane.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at his attire and he has to say it’s a little ridiculous that he’s flying private at six in the morning wearing a matching baby blue pajama set and striped socks.

 

He tilts his head to the right and Jongin just laughs again. “I told you—it’s nothing.”

 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and Jongin leans forward, smoothing them. 

 

“What do you think of the Bahamas, Kyungsoo?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thankfully, Jongin drops him off at his apartment without any detour or felony. Kyungsoo waves as the Rolls Royce disappears amidst the morning traffic of Seoul and he’s glad he’s home with an hour and a half left to spare before his first class. He yawns as he trudges up to the building, lugging around his travel bag, his school bag and a lot of paper bags with him. Jongin wants to help him bring it up but Kyungsoo declines the offer and tells the man to go to work.

 

Inside the elevator, he realizes he’s still carrying the borrowed bag from Jongin. He takes his phone out and shoots a quick text to the businessman.

 

_forgot to return your bag sorry :(_

 

In the blink of an eye, Jongin has already replied.

 

_You can keep it. I got it for you to use this trip. And hopefully the future ones._

 

Kyungsoo shrugs and he eyes the large hand bag with disinterest as he brings all of his belongings out of the elevator. He walks the short distance to his room and when he twists the lock and opens the door, Kyungsoo drops everything he’s holding to the floor.

 

“I’m home,” he calls out.

 

Immediately, like mill puppies, sounds of loud footsteps break the silence of the apartment. Kyungsoo is not even surprised when three pairs of feet come in to view.

 

“What are you doing here?” He deadpans, eyeing Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae dressed in their pajamas still.

 

“I thought you were in Jeju,” Jongdae says without so much as a hello or good morning. “Why are you in your pjs still?”

 

"I _came_ from Jeju,” Kyungsoo answers, toeing off his sneakers. 

 

“You came from Jeju or you _came in_ Jeju?” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows playfully. Kyungsoo stuffs his fist into Jongdae’s stomach, hitting where it hurts.

 

“You took a plane dressed like _that_?” Chanyeol asks incredulously—like he’s never gotten in a plain in sweatpants and a three-day old unwashed hoodie. With Adidas slippers.

 

“Yes,” he answers. Kyungsoo takes his stuff with him as he hears Chanyeol mutter something about the perks of charting a plane.

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun interrupts, running to block Kyungsoo’s path. Kyungsoo glares at the older man.

 

“I have class, Baek. Save the interrogation for later.”

 

Baekhyun puts his palm up in a ‘hold on’ gesture. “Where did you get all that stuff?”

 

“This?” Kyungsoo lifts the bags he’s holding. “Jongin-hyung bought them for me.”

 

Baekhyun whistles before his eyes bulge out of their sockets. “What are you doing with a Birkin 50, Do Kyungsoo?!”

 

“Stop shrieking—“ He admonishes. “And a what?”

 

His best friend sighs as Chanyeol and Jongdae also stand beside Baekhyun. 

 

“A Birkin 50,” Baekhyun points out to the black bag that Jongin has given him. 

 

“Jongin-hyung also gave this to me,” Kyungsoo answers, dragging himself to his room. Predictably, the three follow him without shame or discretion for his privacy.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun begins. His tone is serious and firm. “The bag you’re carelessly holding right now costs upwards of fifteen million won.”

 

Kyungsoo eyes the bag that Jongin has carelessly given him. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun exhales. “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i figured rather than making you guys wait i can just update this fic regularly like every other day or something (and yeah, the chapter count WILL RISE)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i know nothing about this kinda shit ok so i'm sorry. second of all, i thought this was gonna be like 5k tops but here's 7k and we're not even halfway the plot in my head so like... just take this one. i'll post the other part next week since i have a 10-day break from uni.


End file.
